the_world_of_alrecfandomcom-20200214-history
Alrec
Alrec is the entire world. While only a focus remains on the North-West Region, it expands much further than people have gone and visited. Not much is known about how it was formed, since it is believed any information that said it was lost in the First Era. Nations Alrec is host to many nations which have made their claim, and home upon the lands Alrec provides. There are two sides to Alrec, though they are unaware of each other as the only voyage that was set out caused the destructive end of the first Era. Courler Main Article: ''Courler'' Courler is one of the largest and most powerful nations on this side of Alrec. It is a very war-focused country, that makes most of it's wealth from mining the lustrous and plentiful mountains within it's borders. The nation also makes good use of it's lands for farming due to the large food requirement of it's forces. Gonarundu Main Article: Gonarundu Gonarundu is a land that is consistently invaded and slaughtered by their bordering neighbours Courler. Thus, the land is in constant turmoil, moving most important infastructure to the natural defence around Taeyungo. The nation is mainly known for it's incredible skill with the bow. Ralia Main Article: Ralia Ralia is a nation full of sailors. Due to the large amount of islands south-east of them, they are constantly on their boats trading and learning from their neighbours. Though in an age of war, Ralia has equipped most of their ships with some form of defence in order to stop the growing Courler. Defel Main Article: Defel Defel is a nation that once tried keeping to themselves. One of the oldest empires in Alrec, Defel uses their political ties to their advantage. They value royalty and nobility incredibly highly. Their most famous act is igniting the warring Century with their alliance and subsequent invasion of Courler. Roshan Main Article: Roshan Roshan is a strict, yet cultural nation. Having the most neighbours, they are a central area when it comes to trading. While Roshan does not have large size of exports, they make their money through the tariff's and fees that come from selling and storing items in their land. This has given them quite an advantage in the political game. Aral Main Article: Aral Aral is the land of dragonborn. In the world of Alrec they seemingly love the dry and desert landscape that Aral can offer them, creating their own form of farm for food. The nation, however, has large amounts of criminal organisations as many smugglers use the land to avoid taxes in Roshan. Sula Main Article: Sula Sula is where most of the elves maintain their stay. The rich forests within the country caused many of them to flock over during the new era. They are known on this side of Alerc as the best craftsmen, causing high demand when it comes to trading weapons. Though they are somewhat elusive on the political front, their capital Fraiz is the main hub for workers seeking to improve their trade. Whitoper Main Article: Whitoper While Sula has their rich forests for the elves, Whitoper is known as the true forest nation. Due to the rivers running through their land it has given birth to large forests which draws a large amount of the wood elf population, along with mountains for the dwarves. Thus, Whitoper is a kingdom of diversity, housing many of the different races and utilizing their strengths for it's benefit. Kura Main Article: Kura Kura, known as the lake kingdom, is one of the only nation's that actually has an alliance with another. Thus allowing them to focus on more pressing matters of war and economy elsewhere. The nation is incredibly big on fishing, making it a surprise when a dish is served without one. Religion See: Religion in Alrec Famous Works See: Famous Works As with any region, there are a large amount of Famous Works created that have grown evermore popular as time goes on. Category:Locations